09 Stycznia 2005
TVP 1 06:30 Kto napisał Nowy Testament ?; Czyja prawda jest prawdą /cz.2; 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kaplicy św.Kingi w kopalni soli w Wieliczce 07:55 Domisie; program dla dzieci 08:15 Bajeczki Jedyneczki odc. 170 08:25 Archiwum Zack'a; Atak odkurzacza; (Zack Files); serial prod. kanadyjskiej stereo 08:50 Co i jak (TV); odc.17 Statki i okręty; serial popularno-naukowy dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:20 Wirtul@ndia 09:45 Piosenkarnia 09:55 Songowanie na ekranie 10:25 Gamebox; program poświęcony grom komputerowym i konsolowym stereo 10:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą; Zimny bufet na gorącą noc odc. 4; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Summa zdarzeń według Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn (w tym o godz. 12.00 "Anioł Pański") 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tydzień; magazyn 13:40 Od przedszkola do Opola; Kołysanki Krystyny Prońko 14:10 Pięć ton i on; Larger Than Life; 1996 komedia prod. USA; reż: Howard Franklin; wyk: Bill Murray, Janeane Garofalo, Linda Fiorentino 15:40 Teleexpress 16:00 DTV J. Fedorowicza 16:20 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; Willingen /Niemcy/ 18:35 Magia Davida Copperfielda 19:00 Wieczorynka; Pszczółka Maja; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Zakochana Jedynka; Scarlett; odc.1; Scarlett; 1994 serial prod.USA /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: John Erdman; wyk: Joanne Whalley-Kilmer,Timothy Dalton 21:45 Jubileuszowe Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2004 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju 22:10 Sportowa niedziela 22:25 Rajd Dakar 2005 - kronika 22:35 Uczta kinomana; Zabij mnie jeszcze raz; 1989 film fab.prod.USA /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: John Dahl; wyk: Val Kilmer,Joanne Whalley-Kilmer 00:10 Uczta kinomana; 101 Reykjavik; 101 Reykjavik; 2000 czarna komedia prod.islandzkiej stereo; reż: Baltasar Kormakur; wyk: Victoria Abril,Hilmir Snaer,Hanna Maria Karlsdottir 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 07:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Tygrysy Europy; odc.14/18 Tygrysy nie płacą; serial TVP 07:40 M jak miłość; odc.285; serial TVP stereo 08:30 10 lat mniej; odc.1; film dok. prod. angielskiej 08:55 Animals 09:20 Rodzinne oglądanie - Miesiąc z National Geographic; Narodziny cywilizacji Majów; serial dok. prod. USA 10:20 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 11:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Dancingowy smak (91); magazyn 11:45 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe; Rój - kolejny atak!; (Deadly Invasion. The Killer Bee Nightmare); 1995 film fab. prod. USA (83'); reż: Rocknes S.O'Brian; wyk: Robert Hays, Nancy Stafford, Ryan Phillippe 13:45 Panorama flesz 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:25 Panorama flesz 14:35 Złotopolscy; odc.642 Mocne uderzenie; telenowela TVP 15:05 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 20:45 Panorama flesz 20:55 Europa da się lubić...; Europa rozśpiewana; talk show stereo 21:50 Kulisy - Europa da się lubić 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:31 Pogoda 22:40 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 01:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 06:15 Pierwsza miłość (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07:00 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:30 Było sobie życie (2/26) - serial animowany, Francja 08:00 Beyblade - latające dyski (35) 08:30 Pokemony (21) - serial 09:00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09:30 Królowie Mambo - musical, USA 1992 11:20 Książę - komedia familijna, Wielka Brytania/Kanada 1999 12:45 Bogate biedaki - koemdia, USA 1993 15:30 Fundacja Polsat 15:45 Wydarzenia 15:55 Pogoda 16:00 Pierwsza miłość (18-20) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18:15 Daleko od noszy (15) - serial komediowy, Polska 18:45 Wydarzenia, Sport 19:10 Pogoda 19:15 Pasadena (2/13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20:15 Kabareton 21:15 Strażnik Teksasu (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21:30 Studio LOTTO 22:20 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23:20 Nasze dzieci - program Fundacji Polsat 00:20 Robin Hood: Książę złodziei - film przygodowy, USA 1991 02:45 Magazyn sportowy 04:20 Muzyka na bis 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo (18, 19) - serial animowany 08:45 Betaville - komedia SF, USA 2001 10:35 Naga ostroga - western, USA 1953 12:15 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Co za tydzień - magazyn 13:50 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia, USA 2000 15:55 13 posterunek 2 (2) - serial komediowy, Polska 16:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Ciao Darwin - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Kryminalni (1): Okularnik - serial kryminalny, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 Mamy Cię! - program rozrywkowy 21:15 Najsztub pyta - talk show 21:45 Pod napięciem - talk show 22:15 Superwizjer - magazyn 22:45 Nie do wiary - magazyn 23:15 Wszystko o Miriam - program rozrywkowy 00:15 Granice (1) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Kraków 7.00 Kasztaniaki: Między nami artystami – serial animowany, Polska 1993 7.10 Lis Leon: Szybowce – serial animowany, Polska 1981 7.20 Książka dla malucha 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika – wiadomości 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 U siebie – program mniejszości narodowych 8.25 Warto wiedzieć – magazyn 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Magazyn medyczny 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Bilans Trójki 10.30 Kurier 10.35 Córki McLeoda (1): Witaj w domu – serial obyczajowy, Australia 2001 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Było, nie minęło 12.10 Książka miesiąca 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 „Nie przypadkiem jestem tu” – śpiewa Beaty Lerach – recital 13.10 9 i 1/2 – reportaż 13.30 Młodzież kontra – program publicystyczny 14.10 Rola – magazyn 14.25 Warto wiedzieć – magazyn 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Telemotorsport 15.00 Tam tam (20) 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Sportowe wydarzenia Roku 2004 – felieton 16.00 Kwartet – magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej – magazyn 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki 18.00 Kronika – wiadomości 18.25 Pogoda 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Elisa z Rivombrosy (22) – serial obyczajowy, Włochy 2002 19.45 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy – koncert 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 20.55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21.15 Książka tygodnia 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Kronika – wiadomości 21.55 Pogoda 22.00 Dziewczyny z Nowej Huty – film dokumentalny 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.15 Wielkie napady PRL (1) 23.45 Wszystko na sprzedaż – dramat, Polska 1968 1.20 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Joker - program rozrywkowy 7.00 Przygody Jackie Chana- serial anim. 8.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 8.30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 9.00 Modna moda - magazyn 9.30 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy -program rozrywkowy 10.30 Niezakazane reklamy (7) -program rozrywkowy 11.00 Largo (17) - serial sens. niem.--belg.-amer. 12.00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 12.30 W ostatniej chwili (1) -serial obycz. USA 13.30 Modna moda - magazyn 14.00 Dawno, dawno temu: Historia "Gwiezdnych wojen" 15.00 Hercules in the Maze of Minotaur - film fantasy amer.-nowozel. 17.00 Nędznicy (114) -serial . obycz. franc.-wł.-hiszp. 19.00 W służbie prawa-dramat sens. USA, 2001 21.00 Wydarzenia 21.10 Ally McBeal (102) -serial kom. USA 22.10 Drogówka -magazyn policyjny 22.40 Polisa -kom. USA, 1999 (115 min) 0.40 Masażystka 3 - thriller erotyczny USA, 1998 (90 min) 2.30 Drogówka - magazyn 2.55 Komenda - magazyn 3.20 KINOmaniaK - magazyn 3.45 Modna moda - magazyn 4.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.25 Telesklep 8.25 Trzy Serca - program rozrywkowy 8.55 Arabia (2/3) - film dok. 9.45 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.15 Kosmos 1999 (15/24) - serial SF amer.-bryt.-wl. 11.15 Żarty na bok (23/36) - serial obycz. USA 12.05 Komputerowy duch -film obycz. USA, 2002 13.50 Savannah (17/34) - serial obycz. USA 14.45 Kochane kłopoty (19/22) - serial obycz. USA 15.45 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Usterka - serial fab.-dok. 17.15 Golfiarze 2 - kom. USA, 1988 (110 min) 19.05 Akademia policyjna {3/26) - serial kom. USA 20.00 Operacja ,.Kusza"-dramat sens. bryt., 1965 (125 min) 22.05 Tajemnice Smallviile (15/21) - serial SF amer.-·kanad. 23.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 23.25 W obronie miłości - film sens. USA, 2000 (86 min) 0.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:05 Zbigniew Wodecki i jego goście; cz.1 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.205; serial TVP stereo 08:50 Słowo na niedzielę 08:55 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:20 Anatol; odc.13/26 Nietoperz z Notre Dame; serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 09:45 Książki z górnej półki; Książka dla dzieci; magazyn 09:55 Złotopolscy; odc.619 Dla dobra listonosza 10:20 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 11:05 Złotopolscy; odc.620 Ostatni pocałunek; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 11:45 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn (w tym o godz. 12.00 Anioł Pański ) 12:40 Przeboje na orkiestrę; Jose Cura i Bolero Ravela 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła o.o.Dominikanów Matki Bożej Różańcowej w Poznaniu 14:05 Smacznego, Telewizorku; 1992 komedia prod. polskiej (90'); reż: Paweł Trzaska 15:30 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 15:50 Summa zdarzeń według Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny 16:15 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 DTV J. Fedorowicza 17:25 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 17:50 M jak miłość; odc.206; serial TVP /stereo/ 18:35 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 19:15 Dobranocka; Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; odc.2 -Tajemniczy słoik 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 20:50 Ekstradycja 3; odc.7; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż: Wojciech Wójcik 21:45 Zbigniew Wodecki i jego goście; cz.1 22:40 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 01:10 M jak miłość; odc.206; serial TVP stereo 01:55 Dobranocka za oceanem; Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; odc.2 -Tajemniczy słoik 02:10 Wiadomości 02:30 Sport 02:34 Pogoda 02:40 Ekstradycja 3; odc.7; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż: Wojciech Wójcik 03:35 Zaproszenie; Historyłki warszawskie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 04:00 Sportowa niedziela 04:15 Smacznego, Telewizorku 06:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7:30 Whoopi odc. 1; Reżyseria: Terry Hughes (USA 2003) 8:00 Teletubbies odc. 4; (Wielka Brytania 1997) 8:25 Premiera: Sprawy zwierząt - różnorodność form życia 10:25 Mrówka Z Film animowany Org: "Antz". Reżyseria: Eric Darnell, Tim Johnson (USA 1998) 11:45 Łapu capu ekstra 12:15 Śpiewa Klaus Nomi 13:55 Teściowie Komedia Org: "The In-Laws/Ein Ungleiches Paar". Reżyseria: Andrew Fleming (USA/Niemcy 2003) 15:30 Pierścień Nibelunga Film SF Org: "Kingdom in Twilight/The Ring of the Nibelungs/Das Niebelungenlied". Reżyseria: Uli Edel (Niemcy/RPA 2004) 17:40 Koncert Mary J. Blige 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Whoopi odc. 1; Reżyseria: Terry Hughes (USA 2003) 20:00 Premiera: Podwójny blef Dramat Org: "The Good Thief/L'Homme de la riviera". Reżyseria: Neil Jordan (Francja/Wlk. Bryt./Kanada 2002) 21:55 Tam, gdzie żyją Eskimosi Dramat Org: "Where Eskimos Live". Reżyseria: Tomasz Wiszniewski (Polska/USA/Niemcy 2002) 23:30 8. mila Dramat Org: "8 Mile". Reżyseria: Curtis Hanson (Niemcy/USA 2002) 1:25 Paparazzi Komedia Org: "Who is Cletis Tout?". Reżyseria: Chris Ver Wiel (USA/Kanada 2001) 2:55 Oczy niebieskie Komedia Reżyseria: Waldemar Szarek (Polska 1994) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku